Remember Me
by Hidden Within
Summary: Lovetta lost her clan when she was young. Now when she goes to the chunin exams, she meets Sasori who killed her clan and threatens her own exsistence if she doesn't do as he says. But she clings on to her last hope, Gaara, but will all end well for them?
1. Chapter 1

"_Mommy! Don't leave me!" I cried as she set me inside a closet._

"_Lovetta, if Papa and I don't come back, you need to be a big girl and be brave… Stay in here until we get back or when the fighting's over." She cooed._

_I sniffled as she closed and locked the closet door. I huddled in the corner and tried to be silent. Not long after, I felt heat outside the door. Fire! I quickly formed an ice layer on the inside of the closet to protect me. Suddenly, a blade jabbed through the ice and barely missed me. It was pulled out and the ice broke. A man with red hair and a puppet stood in the middle of the room._

"_It looks like you're the last one." He murmured. _

_I shivered. His eyes were cold and he had blood stained hands._

"_Any last words?" He asked as he readied his puppet._

_I shivered and came out of the closet. I boldly took his hand in mine and shakily opened my mouth to sing._

"_Remember me, when I am gone away. Gone far away, into a silent land. When you can no more hold me by the hand…" His eyes lowered in anger, but I continued, "Nor half I turn to go, yet turning stay. Remember me, when no more day by day. You tell me of our future that you planned. Only remember me; You understand." He got into a fighting stance. I gulped and kept singing. "It will be late to counsel then or pray. Yet if you should forget me for a while. And afterwards, remember do not grieve… For if the darkness and corruption leave!" I did a crescendo as a tear rolled down my cheek. "A vestige of the thoughts, that once I had. Better by far, you should forget and smile… Then that you should remember and be sad." _

_He froze and just stared at me. When I touched his hand, I saw his past and part of his future. This song was from the heart. Suddenly, the burning roof caved in. He quickly scooped me up and dodged, making us ram through the wall and fall out of the two story house. He broke the fall and instantly sat up. He grabbed my shoulder and his palm burned into my shoulder blade. I cried out in pain. I could feel the blood running down my back. I heard shouts as I slowly blacked out._

"_I'll definitely remember you…" He murmured before everything went black._

I bolted up in my bed taking struggled breaths. I had _that _dream again. I touched the brand mark on my shoulder blade that _he _left. It was of a scorpion. I shivered. That was six years ago.

I forced myself out of bed and changed. I fixed my curly/wavy reddish brown hair and put diamond pins in it. I put on my dark blue satin corset that had the elaborate bead designs and black lace. I pulled on my black spandex shorts, hooked on my special choker with the Rose Village symbol, and headed down stairs. Since my clan's massacre, I've been living alone. I didn't have any relatives in any other country or who had survived. I was the sole survivor.

I grabbed my backpack I had already packed yesterday and headed out. I'm twelve now, almost thirteen and going to take the chunin exams. I have no team, but registered and qualified to take them. About half way to the Leaf, I stopped and snacked on a granola bar. I sat near the path on the grass as I ate. I looked around and noticed a very small difference in the grass. I stepped towards it, but triggered a trap. Kuni's shot out and I jumped back. What could be there that no one wants me near it?

The area shot up and revealed a secret base. Two people in black cloaks with red clouds appeared within in it. One had long blonde hair and the other had… red hair.

"You're…" The red head started as he recognized me, but I fled.

I grabbed my pack and disappeared by turning myself into water vapor. (Dad's side of the family). I traveled as fast as I could to Konoha. When I reached the gates, I reformed and the stunned guard let me through.

Once I was inside the village, I was safe. Why was _he _here? I unsteadily made my way to the fanciest hotel in the village. When my clan was annihilated, I inherited everything they had, which drew suspicion for a while.

After getting my room key, I walked through the halls to my room. On my way, I saw three ninjas about my age walking by. They were all sand ninjas.

"Where's your team girly?" A boy in all black asked. He had a puppet on his back.

I didn't reply and tried walking by.

"You're way out of your league, Kankuro. Stop flirting with her." The girl told him sternly.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked.

"Lovetta Fuchsia." I replied.

They all seem to respond in their own way. The Fuchsia clan was famous for their strong abilities and their eyes. They could manipulate time with their eyes called the Sonogon. My father was a Fuchsia and passed those eyes onto me.

"So you're the sole survivor of the massacre." The girl remarked.

"If you don't mind…" I trailed off as I tried to pass by.

"Are you taking the exams?" The boy asked.

"Yes."

He smiled. "Then, I'm Kankuro. This is Temari and this is… Gaara." He finished as if Gaara ruined the introduction.

Gaara just glanced at me emotionlessly. "Let's go. She needs to go to her room and we need to meet Baki." He stated as he continued.

"See you later Fuchsia." Kankuro called as they walked off.

Ironic that Fuchsia is a flower. I made my way up to my room and dropped off my backpack. Afterwards, I left and explored the village. I strode down to the creek and dipped my feet in as I hummed a familiar tune.

"I remember that tune anywhere." A voice commented behind me.

I quickly turned around to see the red head and the blonde in regular clothes behind me.

"You know her, un?" The blonde asked.

"Not really, but we've met."

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"Here to strike a deal." He put simply.

I didn't reply.

"You need a sensei to qualify. I'll fill in as your sensei if you do whatever I say." He offered.

"… What is it that you want from me?" I asked.

"You as my prodigy." He replied.

His offer stunned me. Why would he want _me? _

"What's the catch?" I asked with hostility.

He smirked. "You're smart too… You'll have to leave your village and travel with criminals." He answered.

"No."

"Do you want to become a chunin?" He asked.

Yes I do, but I didn't say so.

"You know… I killed the strongest clan in your village… It would be easy to kill the whole village."

"Don't. You. Dare." I threatened.

"So you'll take me up on the offer?" He taunted menacingly.

"… Fine. You win." I replied in defeat.

"Good. By the way, my name is Sasori. This is Deidara, but for now just call us Dusk and Tsumi."

"Isn't Tsumi a girl name?" I asked.

Sasori looked at Deidara. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"No, un."

"It's the only way you're going to look natural."

They turned to leave.

"Wait."

"What?" He asked as he turned around.

"My name is Lovetta Fuchsia. You should know if you're going to be my sensei." I stated.

He nodded and they both disappeared.

4


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~Gaara Pov~*~*~*~

After yet another sleepless night, I went to look for Lovetta. I wandered around the empty halls looking for her. Finally I found her in one of the hallways, looking out of the window and out into the forest. Before I could do anything, Temari put a hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't get close to her." She warned.

"It's none of your business."

"Baki wants to see you."

I glanced over at Lovetta before following Temari to our teacher. Baki and Kankuro were in my room waiting for us.

"What's this all about?" I asked furiously.

"I heard about you and that one girl from the Rose village." Baki stated.

He motioned Temari and Kankuro out of the room. Kankuro hesitated but left and Temari gave me a sympathetic look. Too late for pity. Once they were out, Baki continued.

"You know your father wouldn't approve."

"I don't care about what he thinks anymore." I retorted angrily as I leaned against the wall.

"It also would make the village look bad if you two are together."

"How so? When did the village start to care about me and what I do?" I asked.

"The Rose village is very small and their only major clan was destroyed years ago."

"And she is the sole survivor of that incident." I replied.

"How long have you known her?" He asked, trying to calm down.

"Four days including today." I answered, still focused.

"And when did you develop… _feelings_ for her?"

"Hard to say. It doesn't happen instantly."

"Whatever the time frame is, it's best if you stop seeing her now than get attached so it's harder to let go."

"No."

"Do you _love _her or is she just another one of your _prey?" _He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I love her."

"Then you better let her go of her now. You know we have a mission and that's the one and only reason why we're here in Konoha. You know you're the most important part of the mission and you can't screw it up because of a girl!"

"Give me three good reasons." I replied, glaring at him.

"One, you will never see her again after the exams. Two, she will be put in danger because she's connected to _you. _Three, the one who might end up hurting her during the mission _is_ you!"

"The day I give her up is the day I die." I replied between clenched teeth.

I immediately left the room. Both Baki and I knew, it would be a long time before I would die by someone's hands.

I went to look for Lovetta again. This time, her sensei was with her and they were discussing something. I hid behind the corner and listened.

~*~*~*~Lovetta Pov~*~*~*~

I stared out the window and watched the ninjas desperately try to destroy each other just for a scroll. Then again, this is good training for missions when delivering and retrieving secret material. Suddenly, Sasori appeared beside me.

"What do you want?" I asked, not moving my eyes from the action.

"I want to discuss about your _boyfriend."_ He replied.

"I already told you, I don't want to hear about it from you."

"This is my concern. When we leave after the exams, we'll be traveling with… my group… and, trust me, you _do not _want to get attached to him."

"Why not?"

"It'd break your heart." He replied as if he didn't care what I did.

"I'm not abandoning him."

"That's just my warning. It'll hurt you both." Sasori warned before going his own way.

I looked back out the window to see the two ninjas launch kuni's into the other's throat. Will Gaara and I hurt each other like that?

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked from behind me.

"You heard?"

"Yeah… My teacher gave me the same lecture."

I kept gazing out the window until Gaara put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving your side. How about you?"

"I'm not leaving yours either."

"Then we don't need to listen to them."

I leaned against him. In only a month, the exams will be over. What should I do?

3


	3. Chapter 3

Four days later, all the teams that made it through the forest gathered. They were holding a special meeting for us. I was glad that Sasuke's team made it, but 1.) Sasuke seemed severely injured 2.) Naruto seemed less hyperactive than usual 3.) Sakura's hair was short now.

We stood in the center of an arena where the proctor made the announcement. I looked over at Gaara who was at the other end of the crowd, but he didn't look back of notice me.

"There are too many of you who made it through the forest. Usually, we don't have that many teams that pass this part of the exams so we're going to hold preliminary rounds to sort out the best out of you guys." The proctor stated and coughed. "The finalist will move on to the next phase of the exams."

We filed up to the upper balcony to watch the matches. As I finished walking up the steps, Gaara caught my arm. Almost instantly, Sasori and Gaara's sensei caught his arm. I could tell Gaara's anger was boiling, but he let go of me and our sensei's led us to the opposite ends of the arena. Once Sasori and I were isolated from the other teams, he began to talk.

"Stop seeing that boy." Sasori warned.

"Didn't you say you didn't care?" I asked.

"Again, it will be better for everyone if you were apart."

"How would it benefit us?"

"You guys will kill each other without knowing."

I didn't understand what he meant and focused on the match. First up were a bug guy and a sound ninja with two broken arms. How did that happen? After a disgusting and gruesome match, bug guy won, leaving the sound ninja unconscious and his arms burned out. The board randomly chose names again and showed Sasuke and a grass ninja. Are all ninjas from the grass creepy looking? I watched intensely as Sasuke struggled just to stand up. Then I noticed, what was that thing on his neck? He seemed to cringe whenever it would flash red. Sasuke tried to dodge the attacks but only ended up getting beaten around. What's wrong with Sasuke? He's usually better than this. When I was about to lose hope for him, he pulled out and made a move of his own. The grass nin was spiked, head first into the concrete floor below. Immediately, Sakura and Ino started cheering for his victory. What they didn't see was that he wavered. I stepped on the railing and was about to jump down and help him, but I felt someone grab me.

"Let me go, Saso…" I started but stopped when I saw Gaara was the one who held me back.

Before I could do anything, Sasuke already fell down and ninjas instantly came to his aid.

"I'd like it if you would get your hands of my student." Sasori stated coldly.

Gaara held me closer, possessively, while glaring at Sasori.

"She's not your possession." Gaara replied just as coldly.

Sasori smirked. "Are you so sure about that?"

Gaara pulled me away so we were alone outside the arena.

"Why did you stop me? He could have been badly injured." I asked, anger flaring up in me.

"He had plenty of help."

"That's not the point."

"… I hate it when you're around other guys." He mumbled.

I just stared at him blankly. So that's what this is all about.

"Gaara… You know you're the only guy for me."

I pecked him on the cheek and pulled him back into the arena. Most of the teams stared at us as we came back in, but we ignored them and stood by ourselves to watch the rest of the matches. No matter what, I had to win my match so I can stay as long as I can in Konoha… I just hope Gaara and I don't have to fight each other.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched about five more matches before Gaara's name was picked. His opponent was Rock Lee, a Leaf ninja.

"I'll see you in a bit." Gaara muttered, not taking his eyes off his enthusiastic enemy.

"Gaara…"

He disappeared before I could finish.

"He's going to get demolished." Sasori commented.

"I believe in him."

"We'll see."

The proctor began the match. Gaara seemed to be winning until Rock Lee took off his weights. He's the fastest guy I've ever seen! He out ran Gaara's sand and got a good kick at him. If it wasn't for Gaara's sand armor, it might have hurt. Rock Lee started gaining an advantage as he kicked Gaara around. When Gaara started pulling ahead, Rock Lee opened his gates. He became even faster than he was before. He kicked Gaara and broke through the armor.

"Gaara!" I shouted and was about to jump down and help, but Sasori held me back.

Lee pulled off a lotus and smashed Gaara into the ground. What seemed to trouble me was that Gaara didn't do anything. Then his armor began to crack and reveal a dummy. What happened next chilled me to the bone. Gaara was going to perform sand burial on Lee… in front of everyone in the arena.

"Sand coffin." Gaara hissed and clenched his fist.

I could hear Lee's bones snap sickeningly.

"Gaara stop!" I shouted.

"Sand bur…"

At the same time, Lee's sensei and I jumped down into the arena. Lee's sensei shoved the sand aside and I threw my arms around Gaara. Gaara and Lee's sensei glared at each other.

"Let's go." Gaara muttered, took my hand, and walked back to the upper level.

Naruto went passed us to get to Lee, but he stopped in front of us first. He seemed frustrated and confused.

"Lovetta, why are you with that guy?! You can do better!" He stated angrily and went off to help Lee.

Gaara's grip on my hand tightened and we continued to the upper level. As the end of the exams neared, I realized my name wasn't appearing. At the end of the exam, the proctor cleared his throat and made an announcement.

"Fuchsia Lovetta is our last competitor and since Kabuto forfeited we are at an odd number. She will be advancing onto the next exams. All of the finalist please come forward."

All the finalists came into the arena and waited for the results.

"Please draw a dumber out and according to the numbers, we will set up the brackets." The proctor instructed.

I hesitantly picked my number and found that me and Dosu, a sound ninja, were up against each other. At the end, Gaara faced Sasuke, and if Gaara won his battle and I won mine, we would have to fight each other.

"You'll have a month to prepare for the exams. Training is highly recommended. If you lose your match, you still have a chance to become a chunin by our judges. You can also lose even if you win your battle. That'll be all."

Sasori and I headed for the door, but Baki blocked us. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro lingered in the back.

"It's nice to see you again, _Dusk_… or should I call you Sasori?" He asked menacingly.

"Well, I'm glad you remember me, Baki." Sasori replied with a devilish grin.

"What are you doing here in Konoha?" He asked menacingly.

"Let's not talk about this here. Let's talk somewhere private… but bring that student of yours. That red headed punk with the gourd. He should know what's good for him and my student. How about tonight at the hokage monument?"

"You're not thinking you can escape Sunagakure again, do you?"

"Of coarse. Even if you bring backup, I can still get away… Oh yeah, if you even _think _of revealing me, then your little _plan _will be slipped out. Don't underestimate me."

Baki bit back his words. "Then at the hokage monument it is."

Baki, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro left first. Gaara shot me a nervous glance before leaving last.

"Is there something you're not telling me, _Dusk?" _I asked as another team passed us.

"You'll understand in time."

We left and I went to the hotel and Sasori went his own way. Probably to contact Deidara… Speaking of which, where was Deidara? I shrugged it off and tried to figure out what Sasori was up to. I was napping on my bed when a knock on my window startled me. Sasori stood on the balcony.

"We're going to the monument. Come along if you want to find out what's going on."

I put my shoes on and we disappeared into the night. Baki and Gaara were already there waiting for us.

"It's about time."

"Sorry. I don't like being late, but I had to pick this girl up."

Gaara tensed, his arms were crossed and he was looking away.

"Anyways, I know what's going on. I mean Suna's plan."

"How do you know about that? It was top secret information."

"Don't underestimate the power of Akatsuki."

"I see that you look younger than your years and you definitely act younger than your years."

"What can I say? I'm still flesh… not wood like most people think. I just don't have my organs and what not."

"You're sick."

"That's the problem. Suna is more corrupted than me."

I tried to process everything as I tried to keep up with the conversation.

"Why are you here in Konoha anyway?"

"Because I'm here for my student to become a chunin. After this, we're off."

"What kind of relationship do you have with the last of the Fuchsia clan?" Baki asked, lowering his eyes.

Sasori grabbed my arm, spun me around so my back was to him and Gaara, and pulled down my corset. I was wearing a bikini top, but Gaara's blood boiled anyways. He revealed the branding mark he left on me when I was little.

"That's…" Baki started but couldn't finish.

"She's mine. This mark proves it. I also don't want your student to come near her." Sasori stated with a smirk.

"So you're going to manipulate her?" Baki asked, fully focused.

"Yep. Just like a puppet… So let's get this straight. I won't tell on you if you won't tell on me. Fair trade… And another thing; I don't want your student near my student anymore. It's hard enough to train a non-puppet user; I don't need teenage hormones too."

Baki hesitated, but finally nodded. "Deal."

Gaara tensed and glared at Sasori.

"Trust me this is the best plan… for _all _of us." Sasori remarked to Gaara before he and I took off.

While Sasori and I went through the city, I tried to think of a plan.

"Sasori… what do I need to do for you to leave me alone?" I asked.

"Hmm… How about if you or Gaara win the third exam, then I'll disappear from your life forever."

"Deal."

He smirked but didn't say anything, as if he knew we wouldn't win.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got back to my apartment, I immediately unlaced my corset Sasori ruthlessly tore up. I turned in the mirror to look at the mark he had left on my back. A scorpion readied itself for the kill. Suddenly, there was a knock on my window as I was lacing up again. Gaara stood on the balcony this time. I quickly opened the door and he stepped in.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gaara asked monotonously.

"I can't. I'm bound to him. I can't run away because of the horrible things he can do."

"Then I'll go with you."

"No. Don't underestimate Sasori. After the exams, we won't see each other again."

"I'll think of a way."

"There is a way… You or me have to win the tournament. If one of us does, he'll leave me alone."

Gaara looked away and his eyes were focused. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't. He's threatening my village and my life."

Gaara was silent for a few moments, then he whispered, "Forgive me."

He suddenly pulled me towards him, ripped off my corset, and pressed me against him.

"Gaara what are you…"

I was cut off when a burst of sand hit my left shoulder blade. I screamed. My mind was so blank, I couldn't think of anything to get away. I just kicked and screamed. Tears ran down my cheeks as I was forced to endure the pain. When it was over, I could feel blood running down my back and the scream was wiped out of me. I leaned against him, half awake from the shock. I could feel his tongue against the new scar on my back.

"This way… if you ever want to see me, say my name, and I'll come to you."

"Gaara."

I could see his mark on his forehead throb.

"I love you." Were his final words before everything went black.

It has been two weeks since that night. The new mark on my back was identical to the one on Gaara's forehead. Gaara has been busy training that I never get to see him in the daytime, but he always visits me at night. Sasori makes me get up early in the morning and trains me until late at night, so Gaara and I barely see each other. Neither Sasori or Baki know about our secret meetings, nor do they suspect us since they're working us like dogs.

It was exactly two weeks until the third exam. I just got done taking a shower and was sitting in front of the mirror. When will Gaara come? Instantly, Gaara stood outside the balcony doors and knocked. I quickly opened the doors and he came in, not bothering to close the doors behind him. Unexpectedly, he kissed me straight on the lips and slipped his tongue in.

"Gaara… what are you…" I gasped in between breaths.

"I want you. I don't know when we'll get another opportunity like this again."

He triggered my senses and the next thing I knew, we were on the bed, still kissing.

"Gaara… we should… stop."

"I don't want to."

I didn't resist and I found myself heating up. His shirt came off, then my corset and spandex. He was laying kisses on my neck now as he unknotted my bikini top. He propped himself up on top of me and looked down on me; drinking me in. His torso was strong and he had abs. I could feel his heart racing against mine as we tangled up in the sheets. All I could do was let him in as he kissed lower and lower. I could feel Gaara slip between me as the heat rose.

Suddenly, a sand barrier formed as a kuni soared into the room. Sasori stood at the balcony door we didn't close. Gaara glared at him hatefully while covering me up from Sasori's view with his back.

"I knew you two were up to no good when he slipped in here."

"Don't even think about taking Lovetta from me." Gaara growled.

"No. You get out… now! If you don't want your _precious _girlfriend's neck broken, then stay away from her." Sasori retorted cruelly.

Gaara looked back at me, embraced me, hid me with the covers, and left the room.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow." Sasori stated coldly before leaving.

I was frozen with fear and adrenaline. What did I just get myself into.

~*~*~*~ Gaara's POV~*~*~*~

The next day, I went to train with Baki in the mountains. He was already there waiting for me with a sour face.

"I heard about what happened last night." He stated coldly.

"From that crazy puppet?" I shot back angrily.

"Do you know how angry your father will be when he finds out?!" He raised his voice.

"I stopped caring about what he thought a _long time ago!" _ I shouted back.

"You can't ever see that girl again. Do you hear me?!" Baki barked.

I didn't reply.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!!!!!!" He yelled ferociously.

"I hear you _perfectly_." I replied bitterly.

"It's not a matter if you hear me. It's if you actually do as someone says for a change!"

"You're not the boss of me!" I shot back and my sand rose.

"Do you think you can solve everything by force?! You can't throw a tantrum because you don't get what you want!"

"Just watch me."

Suddenly, he shot paper seals out and they landed on the cliff behind me. Instantly, he caged me inside a force field.

"Let me out!" I demanded.

"Not until you learn your lesson."

Suddenly, my head throbbed. Lovetta was calling me.

"I need to get out! She needs me!"

"I'll come back after you think this over."

"Get back here! LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scram after him.

He disappeared and the throbbing got stronger and faster. My head was spinning with pain and my sand swirled about in the force field. I clawed at my own skin and tried to think of a way to escape, but the throbbing was killing me. I'm sorry Lovetta.

~*~*~*~Lovetta's POV~*~*~*~

The next day, I went to where I train with Sasori in the forest. He was already there waiting for me.

"It's about time. First I catch you and your _monster _in bed and now you're late. You're going to have to break both of those habits before the end of the exams."

"What do you care of what I do? When did you _ever_ care?"

Sasori glared and tackled me to the ground. The only noise I could hear was the roar of the waterfall.

"Oh _trust _me. I could show you _right _now how much I care."

"Y-you wouldn't…" I replied, trying to hide my fear.

He just smirked and pinned my hands down. I could feel something hold my hands above my head to the ground as he slammed down his lips onto mine. He forced his tongue in and it intermingled with mine. While he did that, he ripped off my corset and pulled down my spandex. It wasn't dream-like like it was with Gaara. This was a nightmare.

I could feel him slip between my legs.

"Truth is, you're beautiful. I hate it when you're with him." He whispered in between kisses.

Then, he pulled up my bikini top and ripped off my undergarments. I struggled as I felt his bare skin against mine as he touched my skin with his fingertips. His touch was cold… so very, very cold. He pulled away from my lips to throw in some words.

"I'll let you scream for your monster while I'll take you away." He whispered hoarsely.

"Wha…" I started, but was cut off with a jab of pain in between my legs.

My knees buckled and I trembled as he worked.

"It's a lot less painful if you're willing. The more you resist, the more it'll hurt." Sasori stated with a wicked grin.

I couldn't reply. All I could do was scream. My body seemed to move by itself to his rhythm against my will. While doing this, he planted bite marks all over my chest.

"G-G-G-G-GARRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I couldn't count how many times I screamed his name. My legs twisted and tried to slip free, but Sasori's body held me down firmly. Tears streaked my face as I screamed over and over again. This can't be happening. This can't be happening to me. From then, it was all just a blur in my memory.

When it was all over, my senses were numb and dulled. I couldn't move from shock, horror, and exhaustion. I felt half alive as if he killed me in his sinful act. Sasori was already dressed and didn't say a word to me. My hands were free, but I still lay there, bare and with my legs open. I could feel blood trickle down my leg as I breathed in and out.

"Well, it seems that you ran out of tears and screams." Sasori remarked dully.

It was true. I couldn't cry and my throat couldn't take another scream. I felt hollow.

"You can't deny what just happened. This is why I don't want you near that monster." He stated and disappeared.

"He wasn't there." I murmured to myself.

It was already so dark out and I still laid there, tainted by his touch. I could feel the cool night air against my bare skin. Gaara didn't save me. I said his name… I scram his name and he didn't save me. He wasn't there. He wasn't there when I needed him the most. He's not here now to comfort me. He will never be there after the exams. It was only then that I felt a single tear trickle down my cheek. I pressed my hands against my eyes and screamed. Only this scream wasn't because of pain; it was because of my heart breaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, haha, not getting reviews so guess what? Yep! That's right! It's the END of the story! It's a habit routine. If I don't get enough reviews, then I give up on a story because it BORES me to death.

So anyways, just wanted to let you all know this is the last story I'm going to cut off in the middle. You've guessed it again, I'm no longer tying on fanfiction!

BTW: not going to check any new reviews since I'm no longer going to even enter the website. Not typing, not reading, not accessing.

It's been fun. I had my few shining moments. Thanks reviewers. That's all!


	7. Chapter 7

After all that happened the day of the rape, I was able to get home in one piece, but it was all a blur. I don't remember getting up and cleaning the dirt off me. I don't remember trying to hold my clothes together as I walked out of the woods. I don't remember walking out of the woods and it raining. I don't remember walking through the dark streets. I don't remember going to the hotel and entering through the balcony. I didn't even remember falling over on the bed in fatigue. Only when I awoke the next morning did I notice I was in my hotel room. I wanted to deny all what happened. I wanted to hide from the truth.

I dragged myself into the bathroom and started setting a bath. I didn't add bubbles. Just warm water fogged the mirrors. I undressed and looked at my hazy reflection. I was too afraid to wipe away the fog to reveal what was there. I slowly, with shaking hands touched the glass and moved it in a circular motion to clear it. My lips trembled as I gazed at my broken self in the mirror. Pink and red bite marks covered my neck, chest, and shoulders. Purple bruises covered me from head to toe and my lips was swollen from Sasori's intense kisses. I small cry escaped my red lips. I couldn't even recognize the face in the mirror anymore. I fell to my knees and balled my eyes out. I desperately staggered into the room and searched for paper and a pen. I scribbled away and by reading my words, I burst into even more tears. I left it on the bathroom sink and sought out a kuni.

By then, the bath had been filled. I shakily stepped into it, clutching the kuni with both hands. The steam rose and engulfed my body. My hands trembled as I let go of the kuni with my left and still held it with my right. I brought the kuni to my left wrist and pressed it against it.

"On the count of three… One… Two… Three."

I forced my self to slash at my wrist. Suddenly, the warm water cut into my wrist and it burned. I cry escaped my lips as my body sunk lower and lower into the tub.

"Gaara…Gaara…Gaara…" I whispered repeatedly as I slowly lost consciousness.

~*~*~*~Gaara's POV~*~*~*~

Last night, when Lovetta had been calling my name, I couldn't be there. Baki left me there without coming back until morning, long after the calls stopped. When he came back, I was lying on my stomach, my head averted from the sun. I was exhausted because of my head.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" He asked as he approached.

"Just go away." I muttered angrily.

"If you just lye there, you're going to die."

He broke the seal force field and took off. I shakily stood up and tried to sense where Lovetta was. The strongest scent came from the woods. I immediately headed for the woods. When I came where her scent was the strongest, I smelled Sasori's as well. I slowly walked around the dark area. What happened here? I noticed a grassy area where there seemed to be a struggle. The grass was pressed against, some of it was ripped out, and it looked as if someone was clawing at it. Blood covered the area and only when I saw one of Lovetta's diamond pins and a piece of Sasori's clothing did I realize what happened. As horror filled as I pieced the puzzle, my head throbbed. Lovetta was calling for me again. With all my might, I sprinted to where she was. I came to her balcony and broke down the door. She wasn't in the room and the room looked neat as always except for the unmade bed.

"Lovetta!" I shouted.

I heard a soft splash in the bathroom and broke down the locked door.

"Lovetta!" I shouted.

I didn't know what came over me. A mixture of fear, anger, uncontrollable pain, self loathing, hysteria, panic, love… All feelings I have felt, but not as strong and not all at once. It felt as if something was ripping at my heart and tearing it to pieces. All that happened after that just flew past me. It was like watching a fast played movie. I ran up to the bathtub and scooped her body into my arms from the blood red water. I kept on screaming her name over and over as the pain rose to the point of killing myself. Tears blurred my vision as I held onto her for dear life. Next thing I knew, people had heard me and called for help. The medical ninjas tried to pry her away, but I screamed at them to leave us alone. Baki was called to tear me apart from her and hold me down as they took her to the emergency room. All through that, I couldn't stop the immense feeling that was tearing me to shreds or the screaming.

It took five tranquillizer shots to keep me down. When I woke up, I was at my hotel room. Kankuro, Temari, and Baki were already there waiting for me to wake up.

"Where am I? Where's Lovetta!" I shouted as realization hit me.

I jumped out of bed, but Baki quickly pushed my back into bed.

"She's in the emergency room. We haven't received any news yet. I'm not sure if it'll be a success either since she massacred her wrist… She left this note. They already took note of it so they wanted you to read it. They also want you to come in for questioning."

He handed me a folded note and they all filed out.

"Gaara… We all didn't want this to happen, especially not to Lovetta… I don't know what would make her do such a thing." Temari sighed sadly.

"It was my fault… This was all my fault!" I shouted as my buried my head in my hands.

"It isn't your fault. This had nothing to do with you."

"Yes it did! I wasn't there when she needed me!"

She gave me a sympathetic look and left the room. I summoned enough courage to open the folded note and read it. As I read, teardrops stained the pen and made it run.

_Dear Whoever Might Find This Note,_

Yes, this is a suicide note. I can't take the fear, the pain, and the hardships of life anymore. I've passed a great ordeal that scars me permanently. I've found myself in a situation where death is the only way out. I know I'm taking the easy way out of my problems, but I can't stand it if every second of the day I want to die to the point of burning myself alive. It's suffocating like a scream that can't be heard. My screams in fact couldn't be heard.

_I know I'm running away from promises and life and the one I love, but either way, we'd be separated. If Gaara ever finds out of this, tell him I love him, even when he wasn't there for me, I still love him so much. Even just thinking about him makes this decision harder to fulfill. _

_-Lovetta Fuchsia_

I squeezed the paper in my hands and screamed. Screamed until my throat couldn't take it. Screamed until no sound came out. Even then, I wanted to scream. I wasn't there for her. Because I wasn't there for her, it led to her death. Why did it have to be her? Maybe it would have been better if we had never met. Then I wouldn't feel this much pain of losing someone so dear. Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?!!!!

I felt a tear slip from my eye. I started shaking as tears built up.

"LOVETTA!!!!!"


End file.
